Dejar
by Rain Liddle
Summary: Universo Alterno. Allen es drogadicto, Rinalí una colegiala que quiere ser enfermera, Anita una prostituta, Cross un detective...
1. Allen, Rinalí

_Abolir la rebelión consciente es eludir el problema. El rema de la revolución permanente se ha trasladado así a la experiencia individual. Vivir es hacer que viva lo absurdo. _

**Albert Camus, El mito de Sísifo. **

Allen, Rinalí

Allen sabía que si volvía a dormir junto a las vías del tren, en su sueño semi lúcido inducido por las drogas, podía moverse hacia la máquina eléctrica al momento de partir por la madrugada. Su cuerpo bien podía ser así, destrozado bajo las ruedas de metal. Rinalí Lee se lo había dicho una vez, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mientras lo despertaba sacudiendo dulcemente su hombro.

-¡Vas a llegar tarde a la escuela!-Exclamaba mordiéndose el labio inferior y haciendo un esfuerzo para levantarlo del suelo.-Y tu uniforme se ensució.-Comentaba ya feliz de verlo en pie, dubitativo y confundido, restregándose los ojos grises, enrojecidos por el tiempo en desmayo. Le sacudía entonces la camisa blanca, llena de tierra roja y le indicaba que hiciera lo mismo con los pantalones negros, ligeramente enlodados, con algo de pudor subiendo a sus mejillas pálidas.

Cuando Allen Walker se puso a hacer arcadas cerca del andén, en tanto Rinalí Lee le sostenía la cabeza y lo dejaba agarrarse de sus muslos jóvenes, sonrojada, el muchacho de cabello blanco pensó que no eran ciertos los rumores. Acerca de sus piernas, la parálisis y el dinero de la clínica que su hermano estaría derrochando para intentar evitar que esa jovencita fresca y dulce, se convierta en una inválida.

-Tú ya sabes que éste mundo es un desastre. Esa clase de cosas, no deberían sorprenderte.-Dijo Rhode, limándose las uñas, tras soltar ese veneno, el domingo por la tarde anterior a ese lunes gris oscuro.

Y Allen había peleado con ella, le había gritado y había roto sin querer queriendo, tras dar un puñetazo en la mesa, su esmalte negro al precipitarlo con el golpe hacia el suelo. Así se sucedían todos los momentos juntos que compartían desde que ella se había mudado a su apartamento, sin pedirle permiso alguno, tres semanas antes.

Todos los días estaba allí, con las piernas cruzadas sobre la mesa , arreglándose las manos o leyendo, antes de aburrirse y tirar los libros hacia un rincón oscurecido de la sala y arrojarse de lleno sobre Allen. El Black Metal había reemplazado la música clásica que los Walker hubieran preferido en ese antiguo departamento y con mayor cadencia, que los éxitos setentistas que el tutor de Allen había dispersado sobre el aire turbio durante cinco años desde la muerte de Maná.

-No tiene caso morirse si no elegimos cómo.-Le había comentado Rhode, con una sonrisa sombría , sacando una pastilla de éxtasis del bolsillo y colocándosela en los labios para luego introducirla a medio deshacer en la boca temblorosa de Allen durante un apasionado beso de lengua.

Mientras Rinalí lo ayudaba a caminar deslizando su brazo por encima de sus hombros delgaduchos, Allen se dió cuenta de que estaba enfermo.

-Probablemente te quedaste dormido porque trabajas mucho. Deberías avisar de eso en la escuela.-Le dijo ella, con una sonrisa de inocente complicidad en unos labios pálidos, sin maquillaje y levemente resquebrajados.

Allen se preguntó si Rabi le habría contado de qué trabaja y si acaso, pensaría mal de él por eso. También supuso que sería buena idea tratar de tomarla de la mano, en vez seguir asiéndola torpemente de la muñeca a través de las calles poco transitadas a esa hora de la mañana. Imaginó que ya todos los usuales transeúntes habrían llegado o a la escuela o al trabajo. Se sintió culpable por retrazar a Rina y pensó seriamente en pedirle que lo dejara descompuesto en la acera, pero se dio cuenta de que ella era capaz de sentarse junto a él sin preocuparse por su asistencia perfecta yéndose a pique.

-Eso hacen los amigos, Allen-kun.-Le diría en ese caso, acariciándole la mejilla, en tanto un rayo de sol le atravesaba el rostro sonrosado como el de un ángel misericordioso.

Al final, era un cuadro patético. Ser arrastrado hasta la escuela secundaria por la ex porrista más adorable del superior, no era algo de lo que podría estar orgulloso más tarde. Por otro lado, ella era muy agradable.

Al menos para Allen, parecía un sueño, tras haber aprendido a convivir con una muchacha que más de una persona consideraría una fiera mal domada.

Tal vez-sólo tal vez- estaba medio enamorado de esa chica.


	2. Rinalí, Anita, Mahoja

_El torturador no puede resistir la mirada del torturado._

**Jean**-**Paul** **Sartre.**

Rinalí , Anita , Mahoja

Era algo digno de ver escrito en una fábula, eso de Anita hablando de Cross Marian.

Entrelazaba sus dedos y sonreía con el rubor subido, los ojos brillantes y un suspiro deslizándose por los labios.

Por encima de las tazas de té azules, con pequeñas palomillas blancas dibujadas, Rinalí la escuchaba con entusiasmo.

Anita se dedicaba, mientras tanto, a pintar miniaturas en un lienzo: un cielo surcado por dragones rosados, sobre los cuales montaban doncellas; un enorme fénix anidando sobre un árbol rojo y casi doce mujeres que se trenzaban mutuamente unas larguísimas cabelleras de colores imposibles.

Siempre había incienso quemándose en esa casa. Tules sanguíneos caían del techo y una melodía suave de tonada New Age, coronaban esas tardes anochecidas con algo mágico.

Era una tradición cenar sushi cuando le visitaba. Mahoja, una sirvienta de alrededor de cincuenta años, físico culturista cuando joven (manteniendo aún los músculos tonificados) lo preparaba para las tres. Rinalí suponía que eran más madre e hija, con Anita, que patrona y mucama.

Había sido una de las múltiples amantes de Cross Marian, el trotamundos que se hizo cargo de Allen Walker, tras el fallecimiento súbito de Maná, el padre adoptivo (y presumiblemente, también otro amante de ese peculiar detective privado).

Anita era , probablemente, la única persona que escuchaba pacientemente los sueños y esperanzas de Rinalí. Acerca de cómo anhelaba curarse pronto y poner todas sus fuerzas en estudiar para convertirse en enfermera y ayudar a su hermano mayor a hacer prosperar la clínica. Sobre cómo se veía a sí misma en la cruz roja, en algún continente africano, vacunando niños de piel oscura contra gravísimas epidemias.

El cuerpo de los mosquitos se traslucía, cuando los insectos se apoyaban en la superficie de una lámpara de lava, junto al teléfono. Hacia las diez, Komui Lee solía llamar -dejando un mensaje lloroso- para hacer saber a su hermana menor que acababa de despertar, y quería verle, antes de irse a hacer la ronda nocturna.

Rinalí se tragaba largos suspiros de cansancio cuando la llamada finalizaba. Y en ese momento, Anita le tomaba la mano. El tema siguiente era siempre Allen Walker.

-¿Lo has visto ésta semana¿Cómo está?

Sus ojos rezumaban esperanza. Rinalí no se sentía capaz de ahogar ese brillo con la verdad entera, sórdida, capaz de aplastar esas expectativas con la pesadez de un mazo.

Transformar un poco la versión de los hechos, borrar algunas exactitudes, a pesar de no ser correcto, se sentía necesario. Olvidar detalles y resaltar lo que podía ser principal.

-Allen está bien. Hoy se quedó dormido, pero le ayudé a llegar a clase a tiempo.


	3. Rabi, Rhode

**Rabi, Rhode**

-Que tengas buenas tardes, Hombre Libro.-Saludó Rhode, poco antes de desaparecer a través del umbral, dando unos pasos bastante sonoros (pues la suela de sus zapatos era demasiado dura y el edificio en el que vive Rabi, exageradamente silencioso) hacia el viejo ascensor.

Ese nombre...Vaya bautizo, el de la "novia" (por llamarle de algún modo) de Allen.

Rabi se descubrió preguntándose si era así todo el tiempo. Igual de amable y sarcástica, cínica, pero dulce. Sólo hacía una semana que le visitaba, pero no la imaginaba de otro modo.

Desde que se habían "conocido" un par de meses atrás, en un club nocturno que Rabi frecuentaba más que Allen, las cosas se habían salido del margen "permitido" para esa clase de relaciones.

Y Rabi se rehusaba a asumir la culpa. Sí, fue él en primer lugar quien llevó a Allen al antro en cuestión, con la esperanza de ligar alguna bella vampiresa adolescente, de bolsillos llenos , sueños oscuros y pasado plagado de incomprensión. Una oveja negra, a la cual pudieran brindar apoyo, amor incondicional, amistad desinteresada, a cambio de un par de regalos sin importancia.

-Con una mujer así, olvídate de pasar hambre.¡Ya verás!-Le había jurado, empujándolo a través de la multitud.

Pero no esperaba que cayera justamente él en manos de Rhode Camelot. Para empezar¿Qué diablos hace una niña de catorce años en esa clase de lugar? Venga, que Rabi fuera con Allen era diferente.

Soltó un suspiro y caminó por la habitación, cuidando de no tropezar con ningún ejemplar enciclopédico de los que abundaban, apilados en el suelo, como torres bien encuadernadas.

Aspiró el aire denso, perceptible el cigarrillo que Rhode había prendido al sentarse en el alfeizar de la ventana.

-¡¿Da a una pared?!-Lucía una mueca exagerada en el rostro desmaquillado que mostraba durante las horas de escuela católica. Rabi a penas si la hizo pasar , dubitativo.

-Es que Allen nunca está en casa. Y lleva el celular siempre apagado. Parece que le gusta hacerme llorar,¿No crees, Hombre-Libro?-Una explicación no falta de expresiones faciales. A Rabi le dolía el estómago con sólo verla hacer eso.

Tal vez, con los años, llegaría a tener esa belleza lánguida y esclerótica, digna de ser embutida en un vestido blanco de debutante y llevada a una hermosa pista para ser lucida como el último eslabón de su familia.

Pero eso no haría que dejara de ser Rhode Camelot, la princesa de los bandidos de la que se hablaba en la calle desde hacía meses.

La misma perra vulgar que se iba todas las noches con un hombre diferente a bailar con demasiada cercanía en las zonas más oscuras de la disco. De lejos, arreglándose el brasier oscuro sin intenciones de pasar al baño de mujeres, siquiera, no era ni por casualidad una niña de catorce años, inscripta en un colegio privado reservado para extranjeros de buen linaje y un nombre bíblico que ocultaba de la vista y apartaba cuidadosamente de cualquier conversación extraoficial. Soy Rhode Camelot y si quieres volver a verme no harás más preguntas. Perfecto, porque no las harían. (Al menos, no a ella)

Su nombre verdadero debía de figurar en alguna parte del manuscrito de su abuelo.

Rabi suspiró de nuevo y procuró verter el suplemento alimenticio sobre la superficie del agua de su pecera. ¿Él estaba ofendido porque alguien le negaba su nombre real?

El Panda le había dado documentación falsa. Y le había pedido que se olvidara de todo su pasado.

-Somos historiadores, gente de letras. ¡No podemos estar atados a nada¿Me has oído bien?-Le había dictaminado por encima de los libros, con una mirada sumamente severa. Rabi le había dicho que sí, asintiendo con la cabeza, murmurando las palabras humedecidas en tinta y había continuado con su síntesis acerca del manto del Papa Sixto XIV.

Toda la cuestión estaba teñida de negro. Habían llegado escondidos, como polizones, en un barco pesquero. Desde la India, cuando Rabi a penas tenía diez años, mucha imaginación, y un nombre propio que ahora le costaba recordar.

Sus peces no tenían nombre, sino número. Era lo que se obtenía si sumabas la fecha de nacimiento verdadera de Rabi, dividida por su edad en el caso del primero que había comprado. A ese resultado, le había sumado el número del apartamento en un caso, en el siguiente el de su talla de zapatos. De esa forma, el Panda no le había reprochado nada, a pesar de que había visto ese acto sentimental como un exceso. Poco es decir que no había tardado en descubrir sus pasos. Pensaban casi de la misma forma, sólo que atribuían un valor diferente a las emociones.

Rhode estaba enamorada de Allen como sólo puede enamorarse una niña de catorce años de un muchacho de quince. Y Rabi estorbaba, como sólo puede estorbar un hombre de dos mil años, metido en un cuerpo de dieciocho. Demasiada antigüedad. Se daba cuenta de que sobraba, hacía que el stock de tiempo acumulado en el Universo, se revalsara a la hora de compartir habitación con los tres. Parecía amoldarse perfectamente a la hora de tratarles por separado. Pero si uno de los dos aparecía y se sumaba, alguien tenía que ceder su lugar para reducir la carga tensional en el ambiente.

Rhode no hacía sino morirse de la risa ante su torpeza intelectual. Al menos, cuando estaban solos, y sus ojos lo enfocaban con una malicia indecible. De repente, parecía alcanzar la edad misma de Rabi. Incluso, superarla terriblemente.

Descubrió casi en seguida que Rabi mentía. Lo aceptó con tanta gracia e indiferencia que el corazón del Hombre-Libro se dilató.

También le gustaba leer. Estudiar no. A menudo, cuando llegaba al apartamento, arrojaba los libros pedidos por la escuela contra una pared cercana. Luego se abalanzaba sobre lo que Rabi estuviera leyendo y se lo arrancaba de las manos.

El juego era muy divertido y no devino en infidelidad hasta dos o tres encuentros más adelante: Rabi se arrojaba sobre Rhode con la intención de recuperar lo que le pertenecía por derecho, y sin quererlo, su cuerpo se descansaba sobre el de la adolescente, como si fueran animales a punto de aparearse, en dulce lucha por el celo.


End file.
